Star Quest: Bread And Circuses
by longcharles93
Summary: The crew find out what happened to an experiment gone horribly wrong.
Press ' **enter** ' or click the
to search all of .

 **Edit Item**

 **Add a Cover**

 **Request a Review**

 **Spell Check**

 **Word Count**

 **View Reviews**

 **Edit Logs**

 **Statistics**

 **Transfer Item**

 **Delete Item**

 **%%USERNAME%%**

 **%%ACCWORDS%%**

%%ONOFF%%

Est. %%EST%%

 **View Portfolio**

 **Request Review: %%RRINFO%%**

 **Visit Notebook**

 **Send Gift Points**

 **Awards**

 **Badges**

un: **%%REPLACE%%**

 **Send Email**

**X**

 **Please wait...**

**Get Started**

 **·**

 **101**

 **·**

 **News**

 **·**

 **Need Help?**

 **·**

 **Logout**

 **Get Started**

 **·**

 **101**

 **·**

 **News**

 **·**

 **Need Help?**

 **·**

 **Logout**

Search where?

My Portfolio

All of

Any Genre - Action/Adven Activity Adult Animal Arts Biographical Business Career Children's Comedy Community Computers Contest Contest Entr Crime/Gangst Cultural Dark Death Detective Drama Educational Emotional Entertainmen Environment Erotica Experience Family Fanfiction Fantasy Fashion Finance Folklore Food/Cooking Foreign Friendship Gay/Lesbian Genealogy Ghost Gothic Health History Hobby/Craft Holiday Home/Garden Horror/Scary How-To/Advic Inspirationa Internet/Web Legal Medical Melodrama Men's Military Music Mystery Mythology Nature News Nonsense Occult Opinion Paranormal Parenting Personal Pets Philosophy Political Psychology Reference Regional Relationship Religious Research Reviewing Romance/Love Satire Sci-fi Scientific Self Help Spiritual Sports Steampunk Supernatural Technology Teen Thriller/Sus Tragedy Transportati Travel Tribute War Western Women's Writing Young Adult Reading Any Type - Audio Books CNotes Campfires Crosswords Documents Folders Forums Groups Images In & Outs Interactives Madlibs Members Photo Albums Polls Quizzes Searches Shops Statics Surveys Web Pages

 **Charles Jacob Long**

 **Edit Bio**

(1)

 **Add a Quick Note**

Add to Top Bottom

Include date

Portfolio (2)

My Account

 **Email**

0

 **Newsfeed**

2

Notifications

0

 **All**

Points (480)

Messenger

 **Notepad**

 **Blog**

 **Create New Item**

 **Read & Review**

Shop

Community

 **Authors**

 **Reviewers**

 **Bloggers**

Browse By Type

Browse By Genre

Writing Resources

Tools

 **Friday, Apr. 15, 2016**

 **7:53pm EDT**

 **Members: 733**

 **Guests: 340**

 **Total Online: 1,073**

 **Portfolio**

 **Reviews**

 **Biography**

 **Notebook**

 **Community**

 **Request Reviews**

 **Portfolio Organizer**

 **Transfer an Item**

 **Manage:**

 **Passkeys**

 **Portfolio Highlighting**

 **AutoRewards**

 **Edit Points**

 **Item Aliases**

 **Item Edit Logs**

 **InkSpot Setup**

 **Portfolio Export**

 **Account Info**

 **Account Settings**

 **Change Handle**

Charles Jacob Long

 **18 of 30 chars**

 **Skins & Themes**

 **Costumicons**

 **My Activity**

 **Forum Posts**

 **Reviews & Feedback**

 **Group Memberships**

 **cNotes History**

 **Survey Responses**

 **Interactive Chapters**

 **Campfire Invites**

 **Polls Completed**

 **Product Reviews**

 **Favorites**

 **Recently Updated**

 **Daily Update**

 **Favorite Authors**

 **by Favorite Authors**

 **My AutoRewards**

 **My Awardicons**

 **My BidClick Bids**

 **My Edit Points**

 **My In Print**

 **My Item Aliases**

 **My Merit Badges**

 **My PassKey Ring**

 **My Photos**

 **My Review Tool**

 **My Submissions**

 **My Summary Stats**

 **My Wish List**

 **Logout**

 **Send Gift Points**

 **Shop with Gift Points**

 **Gift Point Logs**

 **About Gift Points**

 **Angel Resources**

 **BidClick Advertising**

 **Buy Gift Points**

 **Contest Listings**

 **Manage AutoRewards**

 **Thank Anonymous**

 **The Marketplace**

 **Awardicons: Given**

 **Awardicons: Received**

 **Awardicons: Shop**

 **Merit Badges: Given**

 **Merit Badges: Received**

 **Merit Badges: Shop**

 **The WdC Shop**

 **Paid Memberships**

 **Gift Points**

 **Branded Gear**

 **Authors In Print**

 **Awardicons**

 **Community Notes**

 **Merit Badges**

 **Member Shops**

 **The Marketplace**

 **Product Reviews**

 **: Our Gear**

 **Community Newsfeed**

 **The Hub**

 **Activities**

 **Contests**

 **The Blog Board**

 **The Plug Page**

 **Message Forums**

 **General Discussion**

 **Noticing Newbies**

 **Weekly Goals**

 **Sponsored Items**

 **Auto-Reward Items**

 **Read a Newbie**

 **Read & Review**

 **Please Review**

 **Public Reviews**

 **Review Forums**

 **Request a Review**

 **Merit Badges**

 **Awarded Items**

 **Search All Items**

 **About Our Item Types**

 **Static Items**

 **Poetry**

 **Short Stories**

 **Articles**

 **Prose**

 **Essays**

 **Fiction**

 **Non-fiction**

 **Books**

 **Blogs**

 **Forums**

 **Groups**

 **Interactive Stories**

 **Audio**

 **Campfire Creatives**

 **Community Notes**

 **Crossword Puzzles**

 **Documents**

 **Folders**

 **Images**

 **In & Outs**

 **Madlibs**

 **Photo Albums**

 **Polls**

 **Product Reviews**

 **Quizzes**

 **Survey Forms**

 **Web Pages**

 **Word Searches**

 **Action/Adventure**

 **Activity**

 **Adult**

 **Animal**

 **Arts**

 **Biographical**

 **Business**

 **Career**

 **Children's**

 **Comedy**

 **Community**

 **Computers**

 **Contest**

 **Contest Entry**

 **Crime/Gangster**

 **Cultural**

 **Dark**

 **Death**

 **Detective**

 **Drama**

 **Educational**

 **Emotional**

 **Entertainment**

 **Environment**

 **Erotica**

 **Experience**

 **Family**

 **Fanfiction**

 **Fantasy**

 **Fashion**

 **Finance**

 **Folklore**

 **Food/Cooking**

 **Foreign**

 **Friendship**

 **Gay/Lesbian**

 **Genealogy**

 **Ghost**

 **Gothic**

 **Health**

 **History**

 **Hobby/Craft**

 **Holiday**

 **Home/Garden**

 **Horror/Scary**

 **How-To/Advice**

 **Inspirational**

 **Internet/Web**

 **Legal**

 **Medical**

 **Melodrama**

 **Men's**

 **Military**

 **Music**

 **Mystery**

 **Mythology**

 **Nature**

 **News**

 **Nonsense**

 **Occult**

 **Opinion**

 **Paranormal**

 **Parenting**

 **Personal**

 **Pets**

 **Philosophy**

 **Political**

 **Psychology**

 **Reference**

 **Regional**

 **Relationship**

 **Religious**

 **Research**

 **Reviewing**

 **Romance/Love**

 **Satire**

 **Sci-fi**

 **Scientific**

 **Self Help**

 **Spiritual**

 **Sports**

 **Steampunk**

 **Supernatural**

 **Technology**

 **Teen**

 **Thriller/Suspense**

 **Tragedy**

 **Transportation**

 **Travel**

 **Tribute**

 **War**

 **Western**

 **Women's**

 **Writing**

 **Young Adult**

 **Classifieds**

 **Copyrights**

 **Editing**

 **Literary Agents**

 **Marketing**

 **Newsletters**

 **Publishing**

 **Self Publishing**

 **Web Hosting**

 **Writing Classes**

 **On**

 **About Us**

 **Contact Us**

 **F. A. Q.**

 **Get Started**

 **Help (Forum)**

 **Noticing Newbies**

 **Reviewing Handbook**

 **Site News**

 **Support Forum**

 **Tell a Friend**

 **Testimonials**

 **101**

 **WritingML: Docs & Help**

 **WritingML: Emoticons**

 **Portfolio Organizer**

 **Portfolio Export**

 **Instant Messenger**

 **Chat (0)**

 **Account Anniversaries**

 **Who's Online**

 **Writing Prompts**

 **Ideanary**

 **Virtual Dice**

 **Link To**

 **Widgets**

 **Sitewide Stats**

 **Help: Non-Technical**

 **Help: Technical**

 **Report Bugs**

 **Suggestion Box**

 **SPONSORED LINKS**

We Need Writers -

Publish, be read, and earn money. Start writing instantly!

Happy Travels by Jack

An awesome app imagined by a five year old!

Toddler Toy Factory

Reading, Spelling, Memory, Hand/Eye Coordination... & playing with toys at the same time!

Site time:

 **7:53pm EDT**

 **FAVORITES**

Site time: **7:53pm** EDT

No favorites...

 **RECENT ITEMS**

 **Star Quest: Bread An...**

 **Untitled**

 **Micro dad**

 **Clear Recent**

 **SPONSORED ITEMS**

The Writer's Cramp

Write the best POEM or STORY to a prompt in 24 hours or less and win 10,000 GPs!

The Review Spot

Honest, in-depth critiques of fiction. Prose only, please.

 **READ A NEWBIE**

Is money everything ?

just a thought i wish to share and would love to get response back

A Story of Misconception

After getting verification of a positive pregnancy test, a miscarriage happens.

 **BY ONLINE AUTHORS**

NO ONE ELSE

In 26 yrs. of marriage, ther will be arguments.. This is written during one of those...

The Wizard on the Porch

Chapter 3 Part 1... ReUnion

 **Get this scarf** • **See more**

Printed from view/2081458

Portfolio

Reviews

Biography

Notebook

Blog *

Community

Fans

Sliders *

No ratings.

 **Details**

 **Star Quest: Bread And Circuses**

by Charles Jacob Long ( **1** ) Offline or Private  
Last On: Today', 'Today', 'November 26, 2015', '', '', '10', 'Registered Author');" onmouseout="hide_uport ();">

Rated: **E** · Script/Play · Fanfiction · #2081458

The crew find out what happened to an experiment gone horribly wrong.

Intro Rated: **E**

Size: 9.30 KB · 2 views

Created: April 15th, 2016 at 1:58pm

Modified: April 15th, 2016 at 7:53pm

Paging: **Next Item**

Location: **My Portfolio**

Genres: **Fanfiction** , **Sci-fi** , **Scientific**

Access: _No Restrictions_

[Bridge]  
(Everyone on the Bridge is staring at Taujan's back, as he analyses some sensor data.)  
TAUJAN: No doubt about it, Captain. The space debris comes from the seeding vessel S.S. Rachita.  
KIDD: Lost for a thousand years, and now this junk in space.  
TAUJAN: Portions of the zero-point module, personal belongings. Captain, no signs of bodies whatsoever.  
KIDD: Then whatever destroyed that seeding ship, the crew was able to get off safely. Navigator, compute the present drift of the wreckage.  
TAUJAN: Curious, Captain.  
KIDD: What is?  
TAUJAN: I am picking up an H-3 class atmosphere on the second planet, genetic engineered humanoid life signs. However, metallurgic analysis indicates a pre-slipstream civilization, a level of technology equaled to a twentieth-century Earth.  
KIDD: What's curious about, Mister Taujan?  
TAUJAN: I'm detecting a modulated energy discharge that appears to be consistent with the recent use of a replicator.  
WILLAMS: Yeah, right. Captain, replicator technology was invented about a thousand years ago.  
KIDD: So, was the S.S. Rachita.  
TAUJAN: As I said before. It comes from planet two, star system eight two nine, directly ahead.  
(Taujan soon points to a three-dimensional holographic image of a small blue planet with red-green continents on it.)  
WILLAMS: Only one sixteenth parsec away, Captain. We should be there in seconds.  
KIDD: Standard orbit around the planet. Let's see what the byproduct was. Shall we, Mister Taujan?  
TAUJAN: Affirmative, Captain.  
WILLAMS: Coming up on the planet, Captain.  
(A blue planet with lots of water, a few red-green continents and just a few wispy white clouds.)  
TAUJAN: H-3 class atmosphere, Captain.  
KIDD: Which means, Mister Taujan?  
TAUJAN: It means, Captain. That it's atmosphere is oxygen-argon-nitrogen mixed instead of just two mixes.  
WILLAMS: So what?  
TAUJAN: So, its atmosphere is: 30% oxygen, 30% nitrogen, and 40% argon.  
WILLAMS: Yeah, right. Mister Taujan. It's definitely class M, somewhat similar to Earth.  
TAUJAN: Yes, similar. But the land masses and oceans are quite different, however.  
KIDD: Different in shape only, Mister Taujan.  
TAUJAN: I also picked up indications of large cities.  
KIDD: What era?  
TAUJAN: There's some sign of atomic power, and far enough along for radio communications, power transportation, an excellent road system.  
NABVER: Captain, both amplitude and frequency modulation being used. I think I can pick up something visual. It's a news broadcast using a system I think they once called video.  
TAUJAN: Television was the colloquial term.  
KIDD: Put it on the screen.  
NABVER: Aye, sir.  
(A black and white image of people watching as police in crash helmets arrest someone. There is a hovercar in the foreground. Very 1950s or 60s.)  
VOICE [OC]: Today police rounded up still another group of dissidents. Authorities are as yet unable to explain these fresh outbreaks of treasonable disobedience by well-treated, well-protected, intelligent slaves. Now turning to the world of sports and bringing you the taped results of the arena games last night. (a sword fight) The first heat involved amateurs. They're petty thieves from City Prison. Conducted, however, with traditional weapons, it provided some amusement for a few moments. In the second heat, a slightly more professional display in the spirit of our splendid past, when gladiator Julius Marcus Vipsanius killed the last of the barbarians, Flavius Claudius Aetius, in an excellent example of  
NABVER: Transmission lost, sir. Shall I try to get it back?  
KIDD: Slaves and gladiators. What are we seeing, a twentieth-century Rome?  
TAUJAN: Captain, as I said before. It's a pre-slipstream society of genetically engineered humanoid life forms that are the results of the S.S. Rachita. And yet, somehow they got their hands on replicator technology.  
NABVER: My theory is that: The rudimentary replicator technology may have accidentally crashed on this planet of pre-slipstream society of genetically engineered humanoid life forms when the S.S. Rachita suffered some damage about a thousand years ago.  
TAUJAN: You're theory, Number One, is pretty logical.  
KIDD: Ready the transporter room, Mister Taujan. We're beaming down on to the surface of the planet.  
VOICE [OC]: Aye, sir.

[A hillside]  
(The landing party of three is beamed onto a ridge, nicely silhouetted against the clear blue sky. All three of them are also wearing futuristic gas masks.)  
KIDD: You could have selected a more convenient place, Mister Spock.  
TAUJAN: But hardly more practical, captain. Close to the city we located, but not populated. We should not be observed.  
(They head down the steep slope. Taujan takes some quantum computering scans.)  
TAUJAN: Fascinating. This atmosphere is remarkably similar to Earth's twentieth century. And yet, there's no pollution containing substantial amounts of carbon monoxide and partially consumed hydrocarbons at all.  
GLAGLIB: The word was smog.  
TAUJAN: Yes, I believe that was the term. I had no idea you were that much of a historian, Doctor.  
GLAGLIB: I am not, Mister Taujan. I was simply trying to stop you from giving us a whole lecture on the subject. Jake, is there anything at all we know about this planet?  
KIDD: The S.S. Rachita was the first seeding ship to make a survey of this star sector when it was accidentally destroyed by an oncoming meteor storm in it's vicinity. It's mission was to place a specific race of genetically engineered orangutans and then force evolved them into a humanoid race.  
GLAGLIB: Just like, when they put a specific race of genetically engineered chimpanzees on Rigel seven four one to also force evolve them into a humanoid race specific for quantum mechanics. They managed to get five million years worth of evolution in three solar years on that planet.  
KIDD: Right, doc. This was also a recon trip. A five year check, strictly routine, to make sure that they also force evolve the alien amino acid chain of this planet into alien plant life.  
GLAGLIB: Will then, what happen after that?  
KIDD: They had been trying some new enhancement technique to help them accelerate the evolutionary process of both the specific race of genetically engineered orangutans and the alien amino acid chain of this planet. It soon topped their best projections.  
GLAGLIB: How, so?  
KIDD: They got five million years worth of forced evolution per five solar years.  
(Glaglib whistles.)  
TAUJAN: Then Space Syndicate Directive number B-31 is in full force, Captain?  
KIDD: No identification of self or mission. No interference with the social development of said planet of pre-slipstream genetically engineered life forms.  
GLAGLIB: No references to space, or the fact that there are extraterrestrial life that only exist in smaller forms of life here in this galaxy, or that there could be more advanced extraterrestrial civilizations that hopefully exist in other galaxies.  
KIDD: Let's go.  
GLAGLIB: One, just once, I'd like to be able to land someplace and say, Behold, I am the fallen archangel Lucifer Morningstar.  
TAUJAN: I fail to see the humor in that situation, Doctor.  
GLAGLIB: Naturally. You could hardly claim to be an angel with you being a genetic engineered reptile humanoid life form, Mister Taujan. And yet, say you landed someplace with a pitchfork in your hands, Mister Taujan.  
(A gunshot rings out.)  
TITUS [OC]: Don't move! Hands in the air!  
TAUJAN: Complete forced parallel evolution. The language here is definitely English here.  
(Kidd tries to go for his plasma gun, and another shot hits the ground near his feet.)  
TITUS [OC]: I said, don't move!  
KIDD: I think he means it, Taujan.  
TAUJAN: There would seem to be evidence to that effect.  
(Four muscular men with orange-red hair appear from behind rocks. They are wearing t-shirts with a short chain motif at the neck. The leader is barefoot and wearing shorts.)  
TITUS: Who are you?  
KIDD: We come from another province.  
TITUS: (to Taujan) Where are you from? What do you call your features?  
TAUJAN: I call it my skin. Thank you, very much.  
TITUS: Are you trying to be funny?  
TAUJAN: Never. Colloquial twentieth-century English. An amazing forced parallel evolution.  
KIDD: We come from a place that's quite some journey from here. I doubt if you've heard  
TITUS: Uniforms. Probably some new Praetorian guard unit. I should kill you here, but Sextus would probably be displeased. Move. Move!  
(As they are lead along, a muscular guard with the same orange-red hair whistles the signal that they are approaching, and two more muscular men with the same orange-red hair come out of a hidden cave.)

 **© Copyright 2016 Charles Jacob Long** (longcharles93 at ). All rights reserved.  
 _Charles Jacob Long has granted , its affiliates and syndicates non-exclusive rights to display this work._

 **Give this item an Awardicon**  
Recognize this item by awarding it an Awardicon.

 **Give this author a Merit Badge**  
Recognize this author by awarding them a Merit Badge.

 **Become a Fan of this Item**  
This item has no fans.

 **View Charles Jacob Long's Portfolio**  
Read this author's bio and view other items he/she has placed on .

 **Sponsor this item**  
Generate more exposure for this item by sponsoring it in our BidClick System.

Genres: **Fanfiction** , **Sci-fi** , **Scientific**

View a list of other items within these genre(s).

 **Related Sponsored Items:**

 **Spyro of the Dragon Realms** [18+]  
The world of classic Spyro, view the lives of minor characters or make a few changes!

 **Related Items:**

 **Filtered to items rated less than GC**

 **An Unexpected Storm** [E]  
UNIT are transporting the Master to a new location, Sgt Benton has the pleasure of the job

 **Figments** [13+]  
An ending for F!Shep/Garrus relationship after Mass Effect 3.

 **Advice From An Unexpected Source** [13+]  
The 6th Doctor's depression gets the better of him, but advice comes out of left field.

 **Sonic and the Remote of Swap** [13+]  
What happens when Sonic gets his hands on the remote once weld by Danny

 **Star Trek Word Search** [E]  
Find the words associated with the popular TV series

 **Buffy TF Story** [18+]  
The women from Buffy transform in various ways! Don't just read, ADD!

Printed from view/2081458

Site Links:

Refer a Member

Link To

Advertise With Us

Copyright Policy

Privacy Statement

Terms of Service

Site Archive

Close An Account

Resources:

Genre Listing

Copyrights

Self Publishing

Web Hosting

Writing Classes

Writing Prompts

Newsletters

Need help?

Get Started

F.A.Q.

101

Please post questions in  
our support forum.

 **Copyright 2000 - 2016**  
21 x 20 Media  
All rights reserved.  
This site is property of 21 x 20 Media

is proud to be hosted by INetU Managed Hosting since 2000.

All images are copyrighted and may not be copied / modified in any way.  
All other brand names & trademarks are owned by their respective companies.

Generated in 0.95 seconds at 7:53pm on Apr 15, 2016 via server SC5.


End file.
